Implementation
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Stella finds an old friend lying around and they and Shannon hit it off. Pretty much PWP. Only because its set in my "Thank God For Mojo" universe. Comes with a very happy ending... Femslash, please read the warning and reviews are most definitely welcome - good or bad!


A/N: So this is a little bit kinky. Very much just a smut piece, though still set in the TGFM universe. Contains a bit of strap-on play. I didn't really want to tell anyone that before they started reading but I know it's not everyone's cup of tea so I should mention it out of respect.

If it isn't your said cup of tea, feel free to hit the back button. If it _is_ though, feel free to read on and tell me what you think! Oh and I think I managed to (subconsciously) intentionally fill the lead up with some really bad puns...sorry about that. But also not sorry. Haha!

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this and don't own anything bar the vague story line.

* * *

Stella POV

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about…implements?" I called. I was in the bedroom going through my bedside table, looking for a necklace I'd lost when I came across something I hadn't used in a while.

Going on the extended silence, either Shannon had no idea what I was on about, or she'd realized and was quietly freaking out in the lounge room.

My curiosity as to what was going on was settled when I heard her step into the room.

"What do you mean, 'implements'?" she asked, and I could almost hear her eyebrow raise as I smiled. My back was to her as I held said 'implement' in my hand.

"Don't freak out, alright?" I called. "It's only…it's not really a suggestion. More a question if you're interested." I turned slowly on the spot. Her confused frown came into view before she spotted what I was holding. Her expression changed in an instant to complete shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god." She gasped quietly. I gave a sheepish smile.

"Its um, mine. Obviously. I bought it for myself a while ago. It um…came with this." I held out a black leather harness to accompany the black plastic phallus I was holding in my other hand. Suddenly this spur of the moment idea felt completely unwelcome.

"And what do you… what do _you_ dowith that?" she asked hoarsely.

"Um. Well personally I've only used this, uh – for myself." I held up the dildo. " I haven't used the harness. Other than to try it on." I explained guiltily. Shannon just stared at it, and I thought I'd completely freaked her out. "I'm sorry, I know we've only been together a month. I just found it in my drawer and wanted to see what you thought." I apologised, hastily turning to stuff the offending material back where it came from.

Before I could finish though, there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." Shannon all but whispered. I turned back to face her, leaving the drawer and its contents dangling. "I'm just…trying very hard not to do something drastic." She swallowed and I felt remorse flood my veins. "It's hard to think straight when all I can imagine is how fucking hot you'd look wearing that."

I was stunned. I'd just thrust this new development on a girl I thought was straight up until a month ago and she was practically humping my leg over it. The look on her face had turned from shock to lust and her hands had crept forward to hold onto the waistband of my shorts.

"You…like that image?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. "Me in the strap-on?" My hands slid to her wrists.

"You. In _just_ the strap-on." She affirmed, indicating her desire to see me naked.

"Oh."

"So are you going to fuck me or what?" she asked in all seriousness.

"You'd better hold on." I recovered quickly, sending her a filthy leer. She eyed me appreciatively before I stepped in close and ripped her shirt over her head. Before she had a chance to react, I'd undone the button and zip on her knee-length skirt and dropped it to the floor. As she leaned in to try and kiss me, I put a finger to her lips.

"Uh-uh. You wait here. Go settle that sexy arse of yours on the bed and wait for me to get ready." I purred, feeling her lips pucker against my finger before sucking it gently into her mouth before letting it slide back out again.

"I'm sure something will come up in that pretty little head of yours to keep you occupied." I smirked, fighting back a moan before taking the strap-on with me into the bathroom.

I shed my clothes quickly, dropping them to the floor like they were on fire. Standing naked in front of the mirror, I took a deep breath as my eyes hit the reasonably sized toy in my hand. My thoughts seemed to slow to a crawl. There was definite hesitation clouding my judgment.

Undecided on how I was going to enter the room now, despite Shannon's blatant want for my naked appearance, I adorned the leather harness and made sure it was fitting perfectly.

Looking back down at my pile of clothes I picked up my button-up shirt and put it back on. I let it hang open, just covering my breasts modestly.

I decided to pull my shorts on over the harness but before I did them up an idea struck me. I fitted the dildo into the front of the harness and tucked it up into my shirts as I zipped up.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I nodded slowly, satisfied with the slight bulge in my shorts. I turned on my heel and walked to the door, opening it slowly and walking out.

As I entered the room, I found Shannon sitting on my bed, propped up against the head board wearing only her panties.

She was a bit more modest with her nudity than I was. While she would undress in the bathroom before a shower, I tended to walk through the house naked, leaving a pile of clothes in my bedroom.

Shannon liked to tell me I was a hussy, that she had to be wary of me trying to jump her in the hallway if she behaved like I did pre-shower.

I gave a wicked grin as I stalked across my room, the view of my girlfriend laying back with her eyes closed, hands gently stroking her stomach and thighs was unmatched.

"Fuck you're sexy when you touch yourself." I announced my arrival, and Shannon gave me a flirty smirk. Her eyes dragged down my body, eyeing the strip of skin between my breasts before settling on the bulging outline of the plastic cock in my pants.

"Got something for me?" she asked, eyebrow raised as she fought off a giggle. I gave in to one myself and began crawling up the bed, hands landing either side of her body. Her eyes left mine momentarily to take in the sight of my breasts, now within view as my shirt hung down by my sides.

"Mmm, all for you." My sultry voice purred back. I began kissing her neck softly as her hands came up to my shoulders. One reached around to my neck as she gasped. My teeth had found a sensitive spot and I attacked with vigor.

She pulled me up to kiss her, and her tongue swirled into my mouth. Moaning softly, I felt her other hand drop from my shoulders, coming to rest on my waist.

We slid down so she was on her back and I hovered over her before her hand slid down to my bum and pushed me down so I was lying on top of her.

I could feel the hard plastic pressing between us and as I angled my hips upwards, it hit us both at the same time, causing us to gasp and moan.

"Feel good baby?" I asked sweetly, my breath coming short.

"So good, Stel." Shannon replied in a breathy moan.

I spent a few moments thrusting slow and gentle against her, a continuous hum punctuated by the occasional soft 'oh' coming from her mouth.

As I continued, I let my right hand come up to softly stroke her breast, toying with her nipple before rolling it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh!" Shannon gasped out harshly, grabbing onto my shirt and pulling at it. I lifted slightly and she pushed it off my shoulders.

I pulled away to remove it and her hands were on my shorts, grabbing the cock and pushing it roughly against me. I cried out in pleasure, falling back down onto my hands above her.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." I throatily informed her, kissing her hard first before pulling back quickly, "Though I think you might like it." I leaned in and thrust against her, causing her to cry out. She gave me a filthy look and began undoing the fly on my shorts, popping the button with expert hands and yanking the cloth down over my hips.

"Shut up and fuck me!" she commanded, and I kicked off my shorts with a wicked grin on my face.

"Someone's impatient." I leered, and watched her grab at the cock again, pushing it against my clit until I growled at her.

Shannon lifted up and I yanked her undies down over her hips and thighs. She kicked them away before spreading her legs slightly to accommodate me.

"Mmm," I looked down at her appreciatively, "You look good enough to eat." A seductive smile plastered itself across my face as I bit my lip.

"Stella." Shannon warned and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat. She made me feel like a naughty school girl.

I moved in close and slid the cock through her folds, teasing slightly as she hissed. I held it firmly in my hand and found her entrance, pushing in slowly.

Shannon gasped out my name, grabbing my arms and jamming her eyes shut. I pulled out and entered again, enjoying the pressure against my clit but enjoying my girl's response so much more.

Starting up a steady, slow rhythm, I held her carefully, one hand behind her neck and the other on her waist, supporting my weight on each elbow. She opened her eyes and found mine, her face contorted in pleasure.

"Feel good?" I asked, almost grunting the words out.

"Don't stop." She gasped, and I hummed appreciatively, upping my pace.

Our heavy breathing and occasional moan or gasp were the only sounds I could hear, when I wasn't hearing the delicious sound of my extension slicking in and out of Shannon's tight pussy.

An errant, hard thrust shot through my body and she cried out.

"Like that, did you?" I asked lustily.

"God yes." She panted. I did it again. "Fuck, Stella!"

"I think I like that reaction." I announced, totally blown away by how sexy my name was on her lips and began to thrust faster and harder to match my previous efforts.

"Oh, fuck – Stella! Fuck you, fuck you!" Shannon began to cry out and I moaned, each word and each thrust were driving me crazy.

"Shan, you're going to – oh! Make me come if you keep that up." I panted and moaned heavily.

"Good, don't you fucking stop!" she cried. Pretty quickly I could tell she was close, which was good for me. I was close too. I could feel sweat dripping down my back, and the last of my energy drifting through me.

Picking up pace, I thrust harder, rocking Shannon against the bed as I felt my body begin to tense up.

"Oh, fuck Stella…I'm so close!"

"Me too baby."

"Ohh god…oh shit."

"Fuck…so good…Shannon!" I lost it then, my orgasm ripping through me like a ricocheting bullet. I kept thrusting hard, prolonging my pleasure as I watched Shannon's eyes widen.

"Oh, oh…fuck! Stella!" her eyes jammed shut as a look of complete pleasure took hold.

Breathing deeply, I thrust lazily inside Shannon as she came down from her high. I felt her breathing return to normal and stopped moving.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at me and drew me down for a soft kiss.

"That was…" she sighed, unable to form words.

"Another thing to add to my list of the sexiest things I've ever seen." I finished her sentence quietly. She laughed giddily and I withdrew 'my' cock from her, rolling off the bed to stand uneasily and remove the harness.

I looked around for a safe place to drop it and couldn't find one.

"Uhmm…" I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'm just going to stick this in the sink." I declared stupidly and strode quickly out of the room.

Depositing the now-sticky implement in my bathroom sink, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and grinned like an idiot before rushing back to my bed.

This time when I entered my room, I spied Shannon exactly where I left her, flat on her back in the middle of my bed. Completely blissed out. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against it.

"Well, looks like I did okay." My grin still stuck on my face. Shannon looked over and smiled sleepily.

"You're a naughty monkey." She said quietly, closing her eyes again.

"And you're gorgeous." I returned, striding over to join her.

As I curled my body around hers, Shannon wrapped her arms around me and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"You're beautiful." She declared thoughtfully. I ran my fingers softly down her cheek.

"I love you, Shannon." I murmured quietly and her eyes went wide. " You've been everything I could have ever asked for. I hope that we're together for a damn long time."

Shannon seemed at a loss for words, tears had formed in her eyes and a tiny smile painted her lips.

"Stella, I…" she trailed off, her voice all but a whisper. She gathered herself carefully and I stroked her arm softly.

"You don't have to say anything." I assured her, completely content with the moment as it was.

"No, Stel - I'm just surprised. I just…didn't think it would be like this. That you would want to stay with me. That you would love me." She shook her head in amazement before her gaze fixed on my own. "I love you."

"Don't be ridiculous." I told her seriously. "You're perfect. It'd be my biggest mistake not to." I decided, and kissed her before she could say otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I am _definitely _happy with that one. Hope you liked it too!

I've got another one to type up and after that it's back to the drawing board. We'll see how things go. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
